gdmazefandomcom-20200222-history
Airship
Sky exploration is unlocked after completing the Borderland. Also see * For informations about specific encounters in the sky, see Sky Instances. * For more specific information on the remains you can search or bury in the sky : Sky Remains. * For answers to the quiz questions you may encounter in the sky, see Sky Event Quiz. * For informations about the stuff you can buy in the sky, see Celestial Market. * For information about sky titles, see Celestial Titles. * For the special events pertaining to the sky, see Event Instances (which also contain some non sky events). * For the player controlled air/spaceships, see: Airships After completing the Borderland zone, you will discover the damaged wreckage of the ancient airship GUMBALL along with its stasis-frozen Captain, who joins your team. Once you have at least 15 Gumball Heroes and 500,000 coins to repair the ship, a new menu option call Airship appears at the bottom of your screen, allowing you to search the skies, which house several floating islands and opening an entire chain of new features. Once you find the Mining Core Device-QC in a Sky Maze, the spot for the GUMBALL will be replaced with the Ancient Mining Pit (marked RELIC.) Airships Starting with GUMBALL, you can build a fleet of airships that have a variety of effects and weapons for exploring the skies. Each airship has a Halo effect that will affect all airships, similar to a Gumball's Talent. Also see, currently available Airships. Exploration Limits The skies have a variety of islands you can discover. Your ability to explore is limited to two things: Radar Battery - Your airship has a battery capacity located in the upper right side of the radar display screen that covers the lower half of your display while aboard the airship. You begin with 15 charges, but by going to the RELIC map item, you may purchase (for Gems) battery upgrades. There are also a few battery boosts that come from other means as well. When you expend all your charges, you can use a Battery Pack to recover 5 charges or wait until your batteries recover 1 charge per 30 minutes (the Alastor airship reduces this amount of time.) Radar Capacity - With the exception of the Alliance Center, Guardian's Statue, Celestial Market, and Trial Tower (when you find them), your radar has a limit on the number of things it can display at any one time to 5 additional objects. As with Radar Battery, you may purchase (for Gems) capacity upgrades at the RELIC map item. If you fill your Radar Capacity with encounters you cannot clear, you can reset your exploration by choosing that option from the Info button on the top left. Exploring Press the red button with the magnifying glass to begin a search for a Sky Exploration. Your efforts will be rewarded with one of six outcomes: You can click multiple times while the scan is in progress to find multiple locations at the same time. Relics Island Also sometimes called Floating islands (which can be confusing given that there are also Monsters Floating Islands), these islands allow you to mine Relic Fragments without a battle. There fragments can be used to upgrade your Airships or enhance your abilities at the Ancient Mining Pit,... You also have the chance to encounter a sealed temple. There are four types, each requiring a contract that you may purchase for Relic Fragments or Gems at the Celestial Market. *Rainbow Temple - The lowest temple, offers minor rewards: relic fragments and components. Can drop Star Contracts. *Star Temple - Improved rewards in terms of number of fragments, coins, and quality of components. Can drop Moon Contracts. *Moon Temple - Greater rewards and chance to drop Combo Skills and Sun Contracts. *Sun Temple - Highest rewards and chance to drop Combo Skills and gumball fragments. Clearing a relics island gives you the chance for certain Sky Exploration Events, but only if you don't find a Temple. Monster Island Also sometimes called Monsters Floating Island, these creature infested islands can be attacked to harvest Relic Fragments and Components. Click on the Detail option to see the enemy's capabilities and be able to apply a blue Exploration Runestone to bolster your attack. If you own Goblin Airship (Airship bought with gems), you can also instantly destroy islands with a relative low energy. Clearing a monster island gives you the chance for certain Sky Exploration Events. Sky Exploration Events There are many strange things in the skies that you can find after clearing a Relics Island or a Monsters Island, including remains, characters asking you strange questions, strange machines and even roving merchants. These are all regrouped under the generic title Sky Exploration Events. Sky Mazes These can be encountered when exploring the sky and will present themselves as small flag icons on your mini-map. Those mazes cost 1 vigor to enter and have between 1 and 5 floor. Some mazes are essentially puzzles whereas others acts more like normal mazes except for their length. Once encountered, those mazes will be added to your Captain's Diary logs so that you can force their re-apparition by spending 5 battery points. To access your Captain's Diary from the Airship Operations Center: click on the backpack, select the tab Use, click on the Wallet like icon. The maze event (flag icon) will remain on your mini-map until you complete the maze, raid it, ignore it or reset your exploration. The raid and Ignore options are only available if you have completed the maze at least once in one of your explorations. See: Sky Mazes. Enemy Airship Also sometimes called Other airships or Player's airship in the game, they look like big floating barges with Gumballs and Cannons aboard. Click on the Detail option to see the enemy's capabilities and be able to apply a blue Exploration Runestone to bolster your attack. Upon victory, there is a chance that you will find wreckage of your opponent's airship. Investigating them can result in the discovery of components and chips to upgrade your airships. You may also rarely find Temple Contracts. The Alliance Airship, once built, will allow you to instantly destroy enemy airships if their energy is below % a certain % of your own ship's energy. Space Rift - Space rifts are a faction color-coded, multiple stage battle. Only by assigning the required faction color can you attack the rift. *Blue - Aoluwei's Blade *Green/Cyan - Canas' Enlightenment *Yellow - Ranger's Song *Red - Abyss' Roar Victory can award you Relic Fragments, Mysterious Statues, Gumball Fragments, Airship Components and Chips. Colossus - Every 30 explorations, you will face a Sky Colossus. Defeating him will award you Relic Fragments, Mysterious Statues and can drop Airship fragments and also Energy Crystals needed to upgrade your Sky Medals and build Gumball Statues Quantum Tunnel - A new Exploration event that is part of the Rayark games event that can appear at exploration level 200+. It resembles a red space rift, but the gate has a gap between the two halves and the rift has a vaguely diamond shape. Despite the coloration, there is no faction limitation to attacking the tunnel. This event will only appear during a Rayark game crossover event. Clearing the tunnel will drop Night Wing Airship chips. Night Wing - when completed - has a halo similar to Universal Falcon which boosts your exploration level upon a reset. Sky Titles The 4/22/2017 upgrade opened up a new functionality within the Airship Exploration system - Sky Titles. Similar to the Venture, Melee, and Magic titles used in a Maze, these titles enhance your Gumball Factions when exploring the sky. See: Sky Titles to learn more. Ancient Mining Pit When you complete the Ancient Cultural Relics Sky Instance, you will unlock a facility that mines for Relic Fragments whether you are online or not. When you enter, you'll see the following: *Your currently selected airship hovering over the facility - Clicking on it launches the Exploration menu. *A pillar/brazier - This represents your anti-plunder defense (which only activates after you've been Plundered once. *A gumball pushing a lever by a mining cart - This shows how close to maximum capacity your offline hunting for Relic Fragments is. Click on it to claim the Fragments (and Coins if you've activated that enhancement.) *Two Buttons: Expand and Plunder Expand The Expand menu allows you to make certain enhancements that affect your Exploration, Plunder and Revenge functions as well as the Ancient Mining Pit itself. There are three tabs: Enhance From here you can increase your relic digging rate, relic digging capacity, gold addition (mines coins along with fragments,) plunder certificates (enhances how many fragments you can steal from a successful Plunder,) number of plunder targets, shield protection, max radar targets, and max battery power. Manufacture On this tab you can buy Airship chips for the Devil and Musashi when certain conditions are met. You can also craft the following Sky Combat Combo Skills: * Champion's Legacy - Adventurer / Warrior * Champion's Heart - Pirate / Zorro / Warrior * Ancient Gem - Archaeologist / Kaito / Bounty Hunter * Magic Furnace - Magic Golem / Hellfire / Pharmacist * Magic Handbook - Mage / Priest * Punisher's Warhead - Bandit / Minstrel * War Trump - Captain / Commando * Plasma Bomb - Mage / Magic Boy / Genie / Odin * The Sharp of Exile - Minstrel / Bounty Hunter / Panda / Tarot Medal From here you can unlock and upgrade your Sky Medals as you find them. Wingmen Here you can review your currently unlocked Wingmen. Each Wingman has a 5% chance to show up for a battle. Plunder Plunder uses the Faction and Airship that you last used in Exploration mode to assault other players for the chance to get Relic Fragments and Coins from their Ancient Mining Pit and the occasional Mysterious Statue. You begin with the ability to plunder 2 players and your targetable players change every 8 hours. When you click on a potential plunder target, you can see their stats (as per Enemy Airship above) and can add a Green Runestone to boost your combat effectiveness while raiding them. In the Expand menu of the Ancient Mining Pit, you have two Plunder-related upgrades: Scouting (the Camera) and Shield Enhancement (the Generator,) both of which cost Gems to upgrade. The Scouting Upgrade can increase your number of available plunder targets up to 6 per 8 hour window. The Shield Enhancement Upgrade puts a shield up over your mine after you have been Plundered by another player. The shield can be upgraded to last up to 8 hours, but if you Plunder another player, your shield falls. Successful Plunders are the prerequisite to purchase Devil Airship Chips from the Expand menu. The Musashi Airship Airship Chips are unlocked based on the number of times your mine has been plundered, whether you take revenge or not. Revenge As the saying goes, what goes around comes around. If an opponent successfully Plunders your mine, in addition to getting a protective shield to protect your remaining mined fragments, you have a chance to return the favor. Clicking on the crying Gumball will reveal the player that attacked you. You can choose to take revenge any time within 72 hours of being attacked. Opening the revenge screen will allow you to add a Red Runestone to boost your bloodlust as you attack your foe.